Forever and Always
by Kvazq598
Summary: I wrote this song-fic after listening to the song Forever and Always by Parachute.


**Hello everyone! First of all this is a song fic and the song is Forever and Always by Parachute. I just love this song and I got an idea for a story while listening to it. It hasn't left me all day and this is the only way to let it out. Hope you like and I suggest listening to the song, it really helps you understand the story cause the song itself is like a story. Sorry for my rambling, I tend to do that a lot, anyways here you go.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor do I own the characters. Parachute and J.K. Rowling do.**

* * *

_She's sitting at the table, __the hours gettin' later  
_

_He was supposed to be here, She's sure he would've called  
_

_She waits a little longer, There's no one in the driveway  
_

_No one said they've seen him, Why is something wrong?  
_

_She looks back to the window, Suddenly the phone rings  
_

_A voice said something's happened, that she should come right now  
_

Hermione Granger glanced at the clock for about the tenth time. 6:30 it read, he was late. She was dressed up in her favorite blue dress and flats and wore her stubborn brown hair in loose curls landing against her back. Hermione looked out the window hoping to see him walk up her front steps. No one was there. She could feel something was wrong. George would of called by now, like he always did when he was running late but the phone kept silent in it's little corner. She had called the shop but no one answered and she was left with the off felling tight in her chest. Hermione turned to the clock once more when the ring of the telephone

broke through the silence. _  
_

"Hello?" she answered. "Hermione? You have to come to St. Mungo's right now. It's George!" she could her Ginny's frantic voice on the other end. Hermione dropped the phone instantly and ran to the floo network. She grabbed a handful of floo powder. "St. Mungo's!" Hermione yelled and soon she was engulfed by the familiar emerald flames.

_Her mind goes to December, She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knee first, And he said_

_"I want you forever, forever and always  
_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
_

_We'll grow old together, Forever and Always"  
_

Hermione can only think about George. She remembers when he first asked her to marry him as she looks down at the ring occupying her left hand, smiling. It was back in December. They had just had a big snowball fight outside the Burrow with everybody. They had gone in for hot chocolate but was surprised when George took her hand and guided her outside. Everyone watched them, knowing what was about to happen. They walk out to the cornfield slowly, enjoying the quiet surrounding them. The snow hadn't stopped but it was falling slower then before. George stopped abruptly and turned to face Hermione. "George, why did you stop?" He didn't answer, just smiled.

"Hermione, do you ever think about the future?" George asked circling around her. Hermione was a little surprised he asked her such a question. "Of course," she answered though without a second thought, "Don't you?" George nodded, "I do too but there is only one thing missing from it." Hermione gave him a questioning look. But it soon change when George got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. "What I'm saying is, Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me? Forever and always?" Hermione couldn't contain the squeal that erupted from her mouth or the tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you, George Fabian Weasley!" George grinned widely and hugged Hermione, picking her up and spun around with her in his arms. They both landed on the soft snow and gazed up at the sky. "I love you, forever and always." He whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled. "Forever and always."

_She pulls up to the entrance, she walks right to the front desk_  
_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_  
_They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them_

"Hermione?" Ginny cried as she ran up to Hermione. She enveloped her best friend in a hug, Ginny's tears landed on Hermione shoulders. "What happened?" she asked. Her voice shaking with every breathe. Fred spoke up this time. "We were at the shop when a couple of blokes came in. They started shooting out spells with their wands. The store was pretty empty except for this lady and her daughter. I was fighting off two of them when another turned to the girl. She had escaped from her mum's arms. George saw and ran to her. He ran and took the hit. He fought the man off until the Aurors came. Then he dropped to the floor," Fred's voice cracked at the latter. He hugged Hermione tightly. "They were followers of Voldemort. I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione stood stiffly not knowing what to think or do. She listened to the words coming out of their mouths but it seemed that their words went through one ear and out the other. She just shut down.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_  
_She sits by his bedside, held his hand too tight. _  
_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_  
_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_  
_Stay there forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
_Whether rich or for poor, or for better. We'll still love each other. Forever and always._

The nurse leads her to his room. She always hated hospital rooms. The rooms were always white and bland. Definitely not a room that fitted George. "George?" His eyes opened to her voice. She sat on the vacant chair beside his bed. Hermione took his hand and hers, gripping it tightly. "Hey." he greeted softly, as though it hurt to speak which it probably did. "How you feeling?" George laughed, "I'm feeling great. You know it takes more then one silly spell to bring George Weasley down." Hermione cracked a smile against her will. He always seemed to be able to do that. George sat up slowly. "Sorry I was late, I was a little preoccupied." Hermione smacked his arm. "Hey don't hit me! I'm injured enough as it is." His crossed his arms and huffed. Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "Better?" He grabbed both sides of her face gently and kissed her on the lips. He let go awhile later and smirked. "Now it is."

Hermione stayed by his side for hours talking. Their conversations were filled with kids, their dream house, and the life they wanted together. Talking was all they did, trying to forget about what was really happening to George or was soon to happen. It didn't help that Hermione was noticing ever little thing. The way it was getting harder for him to take deep breathes and say long sentences without a break. How he was losing focus through the hours. Hermione didn't want it to end like this.

_Then she gets an idea, and calls in the nurses, brings up the Chaplin_  
_And he says a couple verses_  
_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_  
_Everybody's laughing, as the tears fall on the floor_  
_She looks into his eyes, and she says _  
_"I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always. Forever and always."_

"George, lets get married." George looks at Hermione confused. "I thought we are." Hermione rolled her eyes and took his hand once more. "No I mean now." George is silent for a moment. "That sounds crazy," Hermione frowned, "I love it!" George finished and Hermione gave a toothy smile and got the nurse. Soon their family and friends were gathered around George's hospital bed watching as the couple said their verses. The women are crying tears of joy, including Hermione, while the men stood there, laughing at how George puts his own twist to the vows as he should. "Forever and always." They both said and kissed as Arthur closed the book.

_She finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow_  
_His voice is almost too low._  
_As he says "I will love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."_

Everyone leaves the newly wedded couple alone. Hermione could hear the machine connected to George. The beeps were getting slower and slower by the minute. Both had tears in their eyes. Hermione laid in George's bed with his arms wrapped around her small torso. She knew that the beeps would soon stop and he does too. "I will love you forever. Even if I'm not there, I love and always will." his voice was soft and low. "I'll always love you too George." Her voice was watery and tears were threatening to run down her cheeks. One escaped but George wiped it away quickly. He looked at Hermione and kissed her passionately while he still could.

The beeping could no longer be heard and George's eyes were closed and he was smiling. Hermione couldn't help but sob on his chest that could no longer beat. The nurse looked on sadly from the door. "Miss, we have to take his body now. I'm sorry for your lost." The nurse awkwardly hugged the now crying Hermione but she doesn't hug back. Hermione gathered her things and watched as they unplugged the machines that connected to his body. The machines that helped keep George alive. The nurse had only one more machine to unplug but Hermione couldn't watch. She headed out when she heard a beep. It was low and barely audible but she heard it. "Stop! Do you hear that?" The nurse stood still and tried to listen and soon she heard it too.

Hermione raced back to George's side while the nurse called for a healer._'Please wake up!"_ Hermione thought over and over again. And as if by some miracle, George opened his eyes. He looked towards Hermione. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Hermione laughed. He always knew how to make her laugh, even when she didn't want to.

* * *

**Wow! I bet some of you thought I was going to let George die. I was going to originally but I just didn't have it in my heart to do it. This is a very sappy and sad story and just realized that but I did only write this in four hours. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you could please leave review. Also, for those of you who are reading my multi-chapter story, I will have the next chapter out in about a day or two. This one-shot has inspired me. So yeah I think I'll just go now. Bye!  
**


End file.
